Rost Smith
Background Roast's parents were scientists for the Knee crust company, contracted to the Atlesian military. When his mother became gregnant, they moved to Stale to get away from the War Machine (Marvel Comics) and raise their spawn in a more peaceful environment. Since his parents run a bong shop, he had a steady stream of good stuff to use for good times, as well as plenty of customers to question incessantly. As soon as he was old enough, he demanded his parents enroll him in the Sonic military academy, which they gladly did. It was during his first day at the Sonic military academy that he met Derek, Noir, and Rouge the Bat, becoming fast friends with Derek and Noir, while Rouge tended to scowl at the rest of them constantly, trying to drag her brother away whenever she got the chance. During initiation, he teamed up with Rouge and became a member of team LMAO. In more recent years, he has become the primary role-model and surrogate father of boy by the name of Ivan Rosethorn, after the boys parents died on a mission which he was a part of. It was really sad but Ivan, like Roast, began training his entire life and became really strong so it's all good. As a teacher at Sonic military Academy, he teaches Advanced Lust usage as an optional course, including how to synthesize custom blends from the primary elements. Roast has a crippling fear of horses. Personality Very much the intellectual due to having watched Rick and Morty several hundred times, Roast prefers reading to fighting and pursued a career as a hunter to learn more about the world outside the kingdoms. As a scholarly type, Roast puts a lot of emphasis on teaching the new generation of huntsman. One of his hobbies is experimenting with dust, and his home has a full lab. Roast in the lab what will he cook Appearance Tall and broadly muscular like buff spider-man, keeps his short blonde hair slicked back at most times to impress the chicas. His primary outfit consists of jinco jeans, a long sleeve my chemical romance shirt, and an ankle length blue millitary style jacket to conceal his products, while he wears boots with shock absorbing supports built into them for combat usage and taking some strain off his bum knee that he injured during college ball. While teaching he wears casual work wear, black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a tie (the pattern of which varies day-to-day how quirky) His head is shaped like an egg. Skills and Equipment Weapons * Name: Ayyy Bruddah!!!!!! * Wielder: Roast Smith * Type: Jamaican Defense Weapon * Short Description: shallow bay is a ripe banana come on up to da shallow bay mon!!!!! * Name: Magier Lust * Type: oh u know * Weapon Derivation: a custom item a DnD character had but lost it after being killed by a horse * Form 1: gives a small strength boost but should the user come across a horse they WILL die instantly * Dust Capacity: four basic types, plus force, gravity, and horse bane. Stored around the forearm in armor plated capsules * Usage: Supplementary tool, primary weapon is AYYYYY RBUDADDAAHH!!!!!!!, a spear. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: increase dust capacity, streamline design, hates horses * Notes: Magier Lust translates to 'i am scared of horses' in German Semblance * Name: Subscribe to my Youtube Channel * User: Roast Smith * Short Description: user can manifest their aura as an pink-like substance that allows them to write on virtually any surface. Can manifest metaphysical properties of dust. Causes a dent to form on Roast's head after usage. * Visual effect: glowing blue ink appears and injects itself into the surface, with the Slurg manifesting behind Roast like a Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Statistics * Strength: A LOT!!!!!! * Agility: too fast huehuwaa * Aura reserve: w * Aura manipulation: yes!!!!! * Dust Manipulation: supreme omnipotence * Dust use: why * Weapon Skill (Primary): oh my g * Weapon Skill (General): X3 Trivia For a good visual of his outfit, think of emperor palpatine's robes from star wars episode 6 return of the jedi. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Signal Teacher